


Flowers

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carm feels like the compost in her coffin & then the flowers later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts), [possibilist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilist/gifts).



sometimes in the coffin   
she wants to be composted   
let the maggots eat the marrow of her 

confused they try to knaw her flesh  
be done be done be done

would it be easier?  
under the weight of mud  
away from the world of the living

no matter  
she splinters her hands  
in fists   
but  
nobody comes

years go by  
seconds to her by now  
moments   
blurring into one

her life had been punctuated by altars  
christening   
named: countess

the shrine of composers in the ballroom  
where she danced  
her lungs working for the last time  
18 newly twirled   
into freshly turned

the death came  
in waves  
in cold  
in water rushing from her mouth   
and blood rushing in  
maybe the water salt  
was from her eyes

everything dark  
dark, until   
the only eyes she saw were mother’s  
the screams of the room   
echoing now  
the ground beneath her soft

and an older girl she’d never seen before tonight   
cradling her head  
mircalla, darling, she’d said softly  
it’s going to be okay,  
it’s easy once you know how.

here, the skirts of her dresses were soft  
against mircalla as she leaned over her to the neck   
of a pale gentleman   
dressed in his clothes from the party   
life leaking into the mouth of her new sister  
life blood begun

/

sometimes, carmilla wished for all the graveyards in the world  
to disappear   
so there were only fields of flowers

in moments   
she was the earth beneath them   
breathing them into to a new century of life

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cole for inspiring this   
> & to tiana for all of her carm fic


End file.
